1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an inner lining for the roof of a motor vehicle that has a ceiling consisting of a self-supporting fitting which is attachable to the roof frame structure of the motor vehicle via an adhesive.
2. Description of Related Art
An inner lining of this type is known from EP 88 931 B1. This known inner lining consists of a prefabricated self-supporting finished ceiling made, for example, from a heat compressed material. Strip-shaped hardening elements or sprigs, which essentially extend over the total width of the inner lining and can consist of plastic strips, are formed into the basic material. Attachment means for attaching the finished ceiling to the motor vehicle structure in the area of the roof frame are provided at the sprig ends.